Rowan Allen Shepard Wiki
Welcome to the Rowan Allen Shepard Wiki The page dedicated to the life, musical styling, and comedic contributions of the one and only Rowan Allen Shepard. The Life Of Rowan Allen Shepard Rowan Allen Shepard, born May 19, 1999, and born in (and still currently resides in) Lebanon, Oregon, is largely considered by many to be an underrated Facebook legend. Within the shitposting community, he is a key player, having made contributions to 40k memes, discussions on Sadie Vance, and with his music, which includes the popular song You're Bitch Ugly, and can be found here, in his Soundcloud, https://soundcloud.com/deadshep. Rowan began his Facebook legacy at some indeterminate time, rising to fame in the lesser known circles with his excellent comedic deliver and know-all about current memes, even creating some of his own. At some point, he began creating music, and it proved his musical excellency, and he continued to hone his craft, going on to create a Soundcloud where he continued to churn out absolute bangers. Some songs, however, discuss his struggle internally, such as his song the end (prod. white wraith). It is a known fact that Rowan is a multi-faceted person, and his music shows it. From his Soundcloud music has stemmed shows, where he performs with the presence of a veteran musician, powerful and electrifying. To see one of his shows is to see the performance of a lifetime, and he is currently working on performing for larger audiences and at better venues, which he rightly deserves. In the early part of 2017, there was a stir in the Facebook shitposting community regarding a certain user named Sadie Vance. She had been shed to light as a pathological liar, having lied about such things about her house burning down, freckles, and other things. Rowan was a very popular voice in this, acknowledging that, while it was terrible to have had lied about such things, Sadie Vance is hot and he could look past it. A legendary response if there ever was one. He is interested in games, as seen by his heavy interest and deep love for the popular game, Warhammer 40k, a tabletop miniature wargame. He is often found devising hilarious statuses that incorporate references to said game. Rowan is noted to be interested in the same types of girls, and has once been told that "they all look like clones." He has a taste for artsy, mousy females, with thin winged eyeliner, matte lipstick, button noses, thin, pouty lips, and dark, straight hair resting on fair-ish to completely fair skin. It is important to know this, as he generally reciprocates feelings for these types of females should they show him interest. If you generally do not fit his criteria, he may not reciprocate. He is an enigmatic creature when it comes to romantic emotions. Despite his often humorous and relaxed demeanor, he is, at times, a solemn and thoughtful person, regarded as intelligent and deep if spoken to him in the right context and with the right words. He is a pleasure to talk to, when he feels able to talk, and can carry conversation well, which if often difficult with people his age in the modern era. He is a worthwhile conversationalist and a good friend. His family includes his two sisters and his parents. and he is freaking gay haha Latest Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse